18
OA: 5SOS By Firey <3 I miss you Don't leave and be mean I need you by my side Like you were when we were eighteen Eighteen I wish that I was eighteen, Do all the things, Applebreeze wished she was still an apprentice. That way Blackshadow wouldn't be lying in the medicine cat den, dying while she was back in the moss camp unable to reach him. They had so much fun as apprentices and they finally admitted to each other that they loved each other. And then StarClan decided to rip them apart. Applebreeze's heart ached, knowing she should be hunting, not worrying about the deputy. He's strong, she reminded herself, he'll survive somehow. When they were apprentices, they had spent almost every single night playing together. Both of them were lonely. Applepaw had Willowpaw, but the gray she-cat was constantly with Foxpaw. But when they became warriors, they're meetings carried on with even more passion. But then Darkstar had asked Blackshadow to be deputy. Blackshadow had told her and also informed that they had to stop. They couldn't keep going like this. They were warriors now, not immature apprentices. Plus, he had a duty now. Applebreeze never truly forgot all the moments she had with Blackshadow, but she sure wished things had never changed. Since they stopped meeting, she constantly tried to get his attention, trying to remind him of the fun they had as apprentices. Blackshadow, please get better. "Come on, Applebreeze," Willowfur sighed dramatically, "You're taking too long." The orange she-cat slowly got up, "I'm coming, Willowfur." But she could only watch sadly as Willowfur and Foxfire purred happily and linked tails. That would never be her and Blackshadow if he didn't recover. You read in a magazine, you know I’m not saying I wanna be Charlie Sheen. She’s just a little bit older, But I want to get to know her, But she said it's already over. So tell me what else can I do? I bought my fake ID for you. She told me to meet her there, I can’t afford the bus fare, I’m not old enough for her, I’m just waiting ‘til I’m eighteen. I think she wants to get with me, But she’s got a job in the city, Says that she’s always too busy. She’s got a naughty tattoo, In a place that I want to get to, But my mom still drives me to school. So tell me what else can I do? I bought my fake ID for you. She told me to meet her there, I can’t afford the bus fare, I’m not old enough for her, I’m just waiting ‘til I’m eighteen. You got me waiting in a queue, For a bar I can’t get into, I’m not old enough for you, I’m just waiting ‘til I’m eighteen. In my bedroom thinking of her, Her pictures in my private folder, I know one day that I will hold her, I’ll make my move when I get older. Make my move when I get older. She told me to meet her there, I can’t afford the bus fare, I’m not old enough for her, I'm just waiting 'til I'm eighteen. You got me waiting in a queue, For a bar I can’t get into, I’m not old enough for you, I’m just waiting ‘til I’m eighteen. 'I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen. ' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Forever (Series)